


At The Window Pane

by SophBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophBee/pseuds/SophBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of a tiny moment shared next to a window.</p><p>Set in the Marauders' Hogwarts days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Window Pane

There was something about sunshine that made Remus Lupin's heart swell with delight, though he detested it when it was too hot and too bright and made him unable to function properly with a sweaty forehead and heavy limbs.  
There was something about snow that put a grin on Remus Lupin's face, though he detested it when it was too cold and too wet and made him unable to function properly with chattering teeth and shivering limbs.

Sirius Black thrived in all conditions, he was just one of those people. He was happy with all types of weather -even when it was too something for Remus' liking - and it never ceased to amaze Remus. Sirius, Remus thought, could almost make him enjoy the too-something weather, just because Sirius enjoyed it so much himself. There had been several occasions on which Remus had wanted to voice this to Sirius, but wouldn't that be silly? Wouldn't Sirius look at Remus as though the latter had gone truly insane? Remus couldn't risk a negative reaction; Sirius meant too much to him. Then again, Sirius meant a lot to James and Peter as well. He was just one of those people who made you feel completely unique and special and precious.  
Or maybe only Remus thought that.

 

It was a too-something day. It was too cold, and frost had settled silently over the grounds and on the window pane next to Remus' bed. He woke with a shiver, cold having seeped through the glass and stretched its long frosty fingers over him. No sooner had the shiver passed than there was a mumbled whisper from the window and warmth seeped through Remus' body.  
After shuffling around a little and absorbing as much warmth as possible for a moment, Remus forced his eyes open to locate the source of the warming spell. Cool grey eyes met his own, a metre from his bedside, belonging to none other than Sirius Black. Sirius was knelt by the window, arms folded on the wooden ledge with head rested on the sleeves of the thick woolen jumper he wore. He had heard Remus stir and had turned his head to greet his friend.

"Morning."

"G'mornin'," Remus murmured in reply, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "What're you doing?"

Sirius' shoulders shifted in a shrug. "Outside looks pretty."

Remus burrowed further into his duvet in response. "Cold though."

"But it's kind of magical too," Sirius smiled, head still turned towards Remus. "Come and see for yourself!"

Not removing the duvet from around his shoulders, Remus shuffled off his bed and joined Sirius on the floor next to the window. "Aren't you cold?"

"Mhm..." It seemed as though the thought hadn't occurred to Sirius. "Maybe a little."

Without hesitation, Remus threw half the duvet around Sirius and shuffled a little closer. Neither boy said anything as Sirius lent into Remus' shoulder with a content smile.

"Everything's sparkling," Remus offered after a moment had passed. "It does look kind of magical."

Something in the comment seemed to amuse Sirius. "Remus, that's the beauty of it. It seems magical, yet it's not. Isn't that amazing? There's so much magic around us, and the most beautiful things are entirely natural."

Looking down at the boy on his shoulder, Remus couldn't help but to agree.


End file.
